


No Place I’d Rather Be

by BeanBean8, UniverseBestPotato



Series: A Thousand Miles From Comfort [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because I wrote this at 3 am, Deaf Character, Deaf!Narti, F/M, Fluff, Not beta read we die like Shiro, Songs, i blame my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBean8/pseuds/BeanBean8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseBestPotato/pseuds/UniverseBestPotato
Summary: Narti never expected to find her soulmate. She couldn’t hear her song, and would never be able to catch the siren call that was her tune.Regris never expected to find his soulmate either. He never really listened.And somehow, they found each other.(Set in the ‘Symphonies’ AU)





	No Place I’d Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> I know Narti’s canonically blind, not deaf. But I wrote this whilst sleep deprived at 3 am, and figured I liked it too much to leave sitting around.
> 
> I don’t even know if this is really a ship or not. Oh well, I’ve made it one. These two sweeties deserved better.

Narti never thought she’d find her soulmate. She could never hear the song that bound her to her destined love. Of course, she knew the words, and she knew how to hum the melody. Every now and then, she had always found herself humming the tune softly, enjoying the gentle vibrations in her throat assuring her that her song was there.

Regris hadn’t expected to find love either. His song had always lingered in his heart, almost hesitant. But it never put him off humming the song, writing the lyrics in rough cursive on old bits of paper. Even as life dragged him along, his skateboard clattering over the cracked pavement each and every day, he dreamed of a moment when his soulmate could hear his gentle song.

It was purely by chance that they had met. Narti didn’t go to the park often, she didn’t like being separated from her cat, Kova, but she appreciated the trees and tiny birds that hopped around in the branches. Content in the moment, she began to hum softly, that tune calling out to find a true love. It was purely by luck that Regris had been skating in the opposite direction.

He had frozen when he heard it. Surely he was miss hearing. But then he was certain, that beautiful blue haired girl was his soulmate. Bending down to pick a flower from the grass, he hurried over to her and began to sing quietly.

It was then that he discovered she was deaf. But that didn’t matter. She knew the tune, and he knew the words. They could work it out, together. And he was determined to make himself worthy of his beautiful love, even if it meant learning the complex hand gestures that made up Narti’s conversations.

And so a year after they met, Regris and Narti sat atop a hill, settled on an old picnic blanket and surrounded by cakes. Settled in Regris’ lap, Narti tucked her head under his chin, leaning her ear against his neck. Smiling, she began to hum. And he began to sing, the vibrations of his words clear for Narti to feel. Raising their hands in unison, they began to sign the words of their love song.

Because no matter how unexpected their melody had been, they wouldn’t change it for the world.

  
“We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea   
But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be   
I would wait forever, exalted in the scene   
As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat.”


End file.
